Kranka
The Kranka is a puzzle that is used to unlock Krakken Rocks. You can access it from Deadwater Pass by View Clues (Fish List -> View Clues), or from the Travel page over at Krakken Rocks and clicking how to unlock. It will require you to level your Pyratic Plunder or Royal Rescuer so you can catch the particular clue fish. Description The Kranka Behold the Kranka, collect the clues, align the prongs, attempt to unlock the deadly gate of Krakken Rocks. Krakken Gate The Krakken Rocks Gate has been locked for years by the Pirates of Parribea. To unlock it, you will need to catch the fish of Deadwater Pass to gather the needed clues to solve the gate's puzzle with the Kranka. Main description “Aye! Nevar Attempith thee Deadliest Trappeth...” - The Krakken Gate Each player might see a different puzzle option, as there are a couple of different variations. (At least 2, both are in 'How to Play' section below, plus old changelog mentions "Fixed 2 of the Krakken Puzzles that were ambiguous.") Regardless of which puzzle variation you receive, the 7 Clue Fish remains the same for all. * Clue 1 of 7) Catch the Map Ray (level 29) to unlock this clue. * Clue 2 of 7) Catch the Peg (level 33) to unlock this clue. * Clue 3 of 7) Catch the Robber (level 38) to unlock this clue. * Clue 4 of 7) Catch the Scurvy (level 43) to unlock this clue. * Clue 5 of 7) Catch the Black Beardopus (level 49) to unlock this clue. * Clue 6 of 7) Catch the Swann (level 54) to unlock this clue. * Clue 7 of 7) Catch the Mutinous (level 60) to unlock this clue. Realignment takes 48 hrs, or Pay Deckhand Dewy Costs 1,000,000 gold and wait 72 hours. How to Play This is a logic puzzle where you are given a set of clues on how to sequence and associate the items. You then have to fill in the spots of a 4x4 grid. Each spot has four possible choices. Fish and catch the Clue fish* to receive all 7 clues. Fill in each spot with one of the four choices, matching them up based on the clues received. (*''Catching one of later clue fish without having caught an earlier one will unlock that clue plus all prior clues. For example catching the Swann without having caught the Black Beardopus yet, will give both Clues 5 & 6''). Puzzle description 1 As you look closely at the Krakken Gate, you read a scroll that says: After a night of pilaging the high seas, the Pirates of Parribea arrived to speak at a Piracy Seminar. Captain Black Beardopus introudced each pirate as they arrived. The Captain was sure to mention each of their greatest achievements and their favorite bar. Arrr, ye determine we pirates order of arrival, along with their greatest achievement and favorite waterin hole. Puzzle description 2 As you look closely at the Krakken Gate, you read a scroll that says: The “Forgotten Debate” of 1953 at Krakken Rocks was considered one of the most tragic losses of Pirate life in our known history. Tempers flared as the Parribean Pirates failed to agree on which lost sunken ship to search for next. From thay remainin' evidence given by ye last survivors, descrrrribe ye shipwreck each Pirate suggested, along with how and when ye pirate perished. * Order: 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th * Pirate: Peg-leg Paul, Scurvy Steve, Hook-arm Hank, Black-cap Jack * Shipwreck: Flor de la Mar, Nau Chagas, Isabela, San Roque * Killed by: Knife Cut, Hook Gauge, Cannon ball to the neck, Wooden leg to the throat Sample clue set This was the clue set from one of the players. Your actual clues may vary: * Clue 1 of 7) San Roque was mentioned right before Flor De La Mar, neither of those two fools survived that sad night. * Clue 2 of 7) One pirate took a knife cut and then some other mate got taken out, and then I received a cannon ball to the neck. * Clue 3 of 7) I believe the Flor De La Mar was mentioned by the pirate who died from a cannon ball to the neck. I wonder how much gold is on the Isabela. * Clue 4 of 7) Scurvy Steve suggested searching for the San Roque, we know what happen to him now. * Clue 5 of 7) The second pirate died slowly, the poor man was blind sided with a knife cut. Hook-arm Hank did not mentioned the Nau Chagas. * Clue 6 of 7) Peg-leg Paul nearly survived a hook gouge; It was sad to see him go from something as cruel as a hook gouge. * Clue 7 of 7) Scurvy Steve died right after Black-cap Jack - one of them died from a wooden leg to the throat; Nau Chagas was mentioned before or after Black-cap Jack. Note that you will not be able to submit your combination or see all four possible answers until the seventh fish is caught. After submitting the combo, it will take 48 hours to process before you get a result. If it is wrong, you will have to try again. If you don't want to figure out the puzzle you can pay the 1,000,000 gold and wait 72 hours. Solved After checking to see if the alignment works: Success As I cranked the Kranka Key, the gate resisted as if it did not want me to enter... I turned harder and harder until I saw a sudden flash of exploding steel bars. Woohoo! I solved the Krakken Gate puzzle and unlocked the secret Krakken Rocks! Category:Resources Category:Parribea